


Secrets

by rozabellalove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, TW Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozabellalove/pseuds/rozabellalove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some secrets that Jackson keeps from Danny, and something that Danny’s kept from Jackson too, but best friends can tell each other anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Jackson Whittemore was nearly fifteen years old before he told anyone he was adopted. He’d known for years, but his private life was his private life and that was all there was to it. Anything people needed to know, they knew. Anything extra, anything personal, only one person heard all that; his best friend Danny.

_The grass was long and thick, golden tips waved in the wind above his head. From where he lay he could see hazy blue sky and just a few pieces of grass occasionally swaying into sight. Danny was there next to him, but with the grass surrounding them and creating a veil between them, he could have been alone when he felt the sudden urge to blurt it out. It might have been the half bottle of beer they‘d stolen from Danny‘s parents’ fridge, or it might have just been the right time to say something. Either way, he couldn‘t hold onto it anymore, and the words just had to come spilling out._

_“I‘m adopted.”_

_He heard the dry grass crunch between Danny’s fingers. Felt the silence, full of the words his best friend wanted to say. Now the secret was out, and Jackson hoped it wouldn’t mean anything to Danny, wouldn’t make him treat Jackson differently. Warm fingers slid through the grass and grasped his own, loosely at first but then they squeezed around his hand._

_“And..?”  
_

 

It took almost another year for Danny to come to Jackson with a secret of his own; a secret that Danny had worried would threaten their friendship so much more.

_Jackson’s bedroom was devoid of any sign that he lived a normal human life. The bedclothes were crease free, textbooks neatly stacked on an otherwise empty desk, no photos or posters on the walls. The place looked almost sterile. Danny perched on the edge of the bed, waiting for Jackson to hurry up and get ready so they could get out of the room his friend clearly hated so much. The shower in the en-suite bathroom stopped, and Danny heard Jackson step out and towel off. He looked around and caught sight of Jackson wandering obliviously out of the bathroom, stark naked._

_“Woah! Dude. You forget something?” He put his hand up to cover his eyes._

_“What?” Jackson laughed, “You’ve seen me in the showers enough times, dude. How is this any different?” He swiped Danny’s hand away only to find that his eyes were tightly closed._

_“It…I…It just is. Ok?”_

_“Why?” Danny could hear somehow that Jackson was grinning, “Is it because you vant my seeeexy body?” He managed some kind of Eastern European drawl on the last few words, and Danny just couldn’t help laughing._

_“Ha, yeah. Me and you. Nah, you’re not my type.” Finally he heard Jackson pick up some jeans and drag them on._

_“Too much of this?” Jackson grabbed at his crotch._

_Danny took a deep breath, “No, I like older guys.” He darted a glance at Jackson’s face and was surprised to see a small smile there instead of the disgust he’d been expecting._

_“Huh. More pussy for me I guess.”_

 

There was another secret that both of them kept, probably more for Jackson’s sake than anything. It would have done nothing to Danny’s reputation, but he kept it quiet all the same. In a way it was nice to have something that only the two of them knew. This was unique to them; a little like that smile of Jackson’s that only Danny saw. The one that had no hint of a smirk and no sarcastic twist to it, the one that said he was genuinely happy. 

_A week after Danny told Jackson his last secret it really hit home what it meant for their friendship. They were at Jackson’s house again, and his indulgent parents had left them alone for the night, thinking they were both old enough to handle it, which they obviously were - if you asked Jackson. They’d told him he could have one friend over, no girls. He was planning to stick to the rules tonight, and next time maybe they’d go away for a whole weekend. Plus he had news for Danny, and he only wanted to share it with his best friend._

_Danny was sat at the kitchen counter on one of the high stools when Jackson came in from the living room with their glasses. He dropped them in the sink and wandered over to where Danny sat. The stools were uncomfortable so he boosted up onto the countertop and sat next to Danny so they could both reach the bowl of popcorn Danny was picking from._

_“So how was your date with Ellie?” Danny looked up at him with a smile._

_“I keep telling you it wasn’t a date.” Jackson huffed._

_“You went to the movies and you held hands and you brought her home and kissed her goodnight, right? That’s a date. I may be gay but I know how a date goes.”_

_Jackson’s grin was wide, “Yeah pretty much. Missed out a coupla things, but you get the general idea. Thing is, ‘date’ implies there might be another one.”_

_“And there won’t be?” Danny frowned._

_“Got what I wanted on the first one. In the car.”_

_Danny sighed, and Jackson wondered why. “Oh, right. Good then?”_

_“Dude, she was amazing. You know how she’s got those big, pink lips?“ Danny just nodded. “Yeah, well she knew what she was doing with them too, if you know what I mean.” Jackson remembered the feel of her fingers fluttering at his fly, the tentative way she’d pulled his underwear down a little._

_“Yeah? Sounds great.”_

_“Mmm, it was.” It hadn’t been the first time Jackson had fooled around, but it had been his first blowjob. Just thinking about it made him hard every time. And tonight was no exception. He knew Danny wouldn’t care, though. “It was just so…wet and soft and…just kinda weird. But good weird.” He leaned back and propped himself up on one elbow._

_“Good weird?”_

_“Yeah. I don’t even know, man. It was just…it felt kinda wrong, like I felt bad for letting her do it. But she wanted to, and I really wanted it and -” His jeans were far too constricting, and stretched tightly over the crotch, where his erection was threatening to make a bid for freedom._

_He closed his eyes for a moment and let himself remember feeling warm, wet licks at the head of his cock. Jackson groaned and bit his lip, almost forgetting that Danny was even there, until he felt Danny’s fingers popping the button at his fly. His dick was aching to be stroked, and the weight of Danny’s palm, coupled with the feeling of release as his zipper came down made him thrust up a little into Danny’s hand._

_Jackson heard Danny’s stool scrape on the tiled floor as Danny stood up, and he kept his eyes deliberately closed and his head thrown back, pretending to be too caught up in the moment to know what was happening. All the time knowing that it was Danny’s hand slipping inside his underwear, Danny’s fingers grasping him firmly and jerking him smoothly, slowly at first. He felt Danny’s thumb rub the head of his cock through a layer of slippery pre-come, and bucked up with a moan. Danny’s free hand slid up under Jackson’s shirt, over his belly and up to graze over one of his nipples. He moaned again as Danny sped up, slid his own hand down to cover Danny’s and squeezed tight until it was hard and fast enough to tip him over the edge._

_Danny sucked in a sharp breath and let out a small sound of need as Jackson came quietly, painting his shirt with thick stripes of come, jaws clenched and hips thrusting into Danny’s hand. Jackson collapsed back on the counter and Danny must have known better than to say anything to him right then. But their fingers were still touching, even if they were sticky with come, and neither of them pulled away._

 

There was only one secret that Jackson had decided not to tell Danny. By the time he was fifteen years old he had never told anyone that he loved them. His adoptive parents were used to it by then, but it was always harder with girls, they expected it after just a handful of dates, and were always disappointed when Jackson failed to deliver. 

_Danny’s hold was just too good for Jackson to wriggle free, he could feel an elbow digging into his back and both of his arms were somehow pinned behind him at a weird angle. It was awkward and uncomfortable, but his heart was racing, Danny was laughing, and there was a laugh building in his own chest, threatening to burst out of him at any moment when Danny finally let him out of the hold._

_He tapped the floor and Danny’s arms released him suddenly, dropping him to the ground. He was winded for a second, but then came the giggles. Danny was half sitting, half sprawled on top of him, and Jackson had to shove him off so he could take a deep breath._

_“Dude, I love you, but don’t ever put me in that hold again or I will break your goddamn face. ‘Kay?”_

_Danny grinned, “You sure? ‘Cause I really thought you were kinda enjoying it…” Jackson’s fist caught him in the side. “Agh! Ok, ok! I got it, no more holds that a girl could get out of.” Jackson launched himself at Danny again and they tumbled to the floor in a tangled heap of arms and legs._

The words had slipped out before he’d thought about what he was saying. Once they were out there was no taking them back, and Jackson was more than a little surprised to find that he didn’t really want to.


End file.
